Mobile communication networks deploy various techniques for measuring the geographical locations of wireless communication terminals. Such techniques are used, for example, for providing Location Based Services (LBS) and emergency services in cellular networks. Some location tracking techniques are based on passive probing of network events generated by the wireless terminals. Other techniques are active, i.e., proactively request the network or the terminal to provide location information.